


Father to Son

by Bohemiansweede



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22516567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bohemiansweede/pseuds/Bohemiansweede
Summary: Brians son is in love with Reader but she wants daddy
Relationships: Brian May & Reader, Brian May/You
Kudos: 8





	Father to Son

\- How much was it to read for the test.. Was the test hard? 

You sighed out heavily and carried your all books out from the car. 

\- Ohh, the test is easy hunnie.. I just did it last week.. You know.. Just a few bones really.. 

You smacked his upper arm.. 

\- A few bones?.. If you are not careful I will remind you that you have bones in your body.. 

You and your classmate Jimmy were like and an old married couple, you were always hanging around together and people really thought you were more than friends, but you always shoved that rumour away  
You had a few courses together, among them, biology..  
Last week you missed the big test due to you having a terrible cold so he was a gentleman and offered to help you catch up, of course without cheating 

For April it was really warm, you wore a dress, you loved this time of the year it was butterflies both in the air and in your tummy  
You felt giddy

Thing was..  
You always enjoyed to be with him.. Especially when you where in his dad's house (Jimmy waited for his apartment) cause his father was a really.. 

\- Dad.. Hi... What on earth are you doing?  
\- Hi Mr May...  
You looked at the tall man, he was standing half hidden in the bushes, his tanned legs half covered by tight shorts, long fingers adjusting something that looked like a telescope  
\- Y/N?.. Hi...  
His eyes widened a little, Sooo.. are you joining us today?  
You could just nod as an answer, Your mouth felt dry  
\- Jimmy, you know I cannot throw away anything so up in the attic, I found this hidden gem

He patted it as it was a hidden treasure  
Jimmy just blushed out of embarrassement 

\- Sorry for my father, the big space-nerd

You walked up the gravel pathway to the big house, you turned around and your heart maked a slight jump when you saw he lifted up his head to look after you aswell 

\- Are you hungry?  
\- Ehh, no.. no thanks.. not really  
He placed all the books on the big kitchen table and he knew you better than you did so he threw you an apple from the fruit basket

He had highlighted all the important parts in the book which maked it so much easier to read, he questioned you after each chapter and it went all so smoothly, you usually had a hard time struggling with this..  
You were both so into your books that you didn't even notice that you had company 

\- M.. Mr May.. I didn't see you..  
\- Mmm.. I sneak in here like a jungle animal don’t I..., he grabbed a glass from the shelf and took some water.., well.. I just wanted to see how you both were doing.. 

\- Dad... We read about dry bones not reproduction systems.. 

You blushed and he almost dropped his glass of water in the kitchen sink  
\- Hrrmm... Well... I am going to bed .. It is soon 11..  
He nodded polity and smiled to you both

Did you really spend that much time.. Wow...Now when you thought about it you were exhausted.

\- Ohh I did not realise.. I better go home... Thank you so much for all help... Really Jimmy...  
\- You are welcome hunnie... Anytime, you know that, C'mon, I walk you to the bus stop 

It was little chilled outside, you could not help but thinking about him in the bed now, if he was wearing pyjamas, just underwear or maybe even.. naked.. omg...  
Was it impropiate to imagine an older man naked  
\- Y/N... Are you ok?, you look little flushed..  
He was right, your cheeks was burning and it felt like you had fever again  
\- Yeah, I'm alright, it has just been a long day.. And I am just little anxious for the test tomorrow 

He stopped under a streetlight and opened up his arms and you let him wrap you in for a hug  
Jimmy was good for you, he felt safe, he had the sence of humour you liked he enjoyed your company, you shared the same values and views of politics...  
But something was missing... 

\- You will be alright for the test tomorrow.., you did the great on all the questions, no need to worry

He caressed over your back and took a deep breath and sensed his favourite shampoo on you  
You knew what was about to come and you felt so bad  
His big hands cupped your cheeks and placed a soft kiss on your lips..  
You shrugged back a little and placed your palms on his chest 

\- Jimmy.. I...  
\- Sorry... Dunno know what I was thinking love.. 

You knew he was hurt, he was so so sweet, you just didn't feel that spark at all for him. 

\- You are such a great guy.. I just..  
\- We are just friends.. I get it..  
He sighed heavily  
You saw your bus in the horizon  
\- I.. I have to...  
\- I know Y/N.. Good luck on the exam tomorrow and don't worry about this now ok  
He kissed your forehead and smiled gently 

You went on your bus with a troubled mind  
The rain trailed down on the window and it was hard to see the stops, you were fairly new to the neighbourhood and shared flat with a girl who studied history 

She were probably asleep by now and when you shook the rain from your clothes you sneeked by her room and into the bathroom

While you whiped off your makeup you tapped up a warm bath, yes, it had been a warm day but now this late evening in the rain you recognised the English spring weather 

You filled the hot scented water with bubbles and it covered your entire body  
You sank down and leaned your head back, there he was again.. occupated your mind.. Mr May..  
It buzzed in your belly.. well infact your whole lower area, one of your hands slipped under the water surface and touched the wet smoth skin over your breast trailed lower down your belly and with a tiny whimper you touched your swollen folds  
It had been so long since you gaved yourself time to let go, to be honest... did you have it at all..  
With a strouggle and a sigh you drawed tired circles around your clit..  
You let out a muffled moan..  
Your flatmate could not hear you  
It was always like this  
You never knew what to do, only a few times you had made out with guys.. drunk of course 

You wish that someone with experience could show you how to do it... Him

With a wide smirk on your lips you handed the finished test to your teacher  
It felt really good this time  
Much thanks to Jimmy  
It clouded your mind though, that you hurted his feelings and you hoped that it would not affect your friendship with him 

You did not see him in school for two whole days and you started to worry.  
Maybe you overreacted  
When you looked back, sometimes it was like this..  
He had free days, other classes etc

Wednesday usually ment gamenight down at the local pub you went home and freshed yourself up a little and went down to "The Black Crow Arms"

No Jimmy in sight here either, all his friends were there though  
\- Hi guys, where is J?  
\- Ahh it is Clive's birthday doll, he and a bunch of others are over there, it's a big happening  
\- Right.. Thanks..

A knot twisted in your stomach  
Clive were a woman's man, if he had a party, it were probably filled with a lot of women  
But... Why did you care really.. You didn't have any feelings for him.. Or?

You finished you beer and then decided to go home  
Halfway you passed the bus stop.. Another thought came up in your head, maybe he was home... HE  
Within just a minute the bus rolled in and you walked on board with shaky legs, what were you thinking  
You almost missed the stop due to all your thoughts in your head  
The bus did a squeeky noise and the chauffeur looked grumpy at you when you jumped of

You almost ran the little street up to his big house, but when you finally got there it was almost dark in every window...  
What if he wasn't at home..  
Your heart sank

Three times you rang the door bell and listened for an answer but nothing.. Should you give up? 

The windows were so high up so you could not see anything but suddenly you heard a noise.. maybe he was at the back  
You walked around the house and saw a silhouette of a man bending down and you saw at once it was him 

\- Evening Mr May

He did a slight jump and dropped his screwdriver in the grass  
Ops

\- Ohh.. Ehh.. E.. Evening Y/N.. Sorry.. I

He tried to look after the tiny piece in the dark 

\- OMG.. So sorry.. Let me help you search for it.. 

You bent down below him and searched with both hands in the dark grass, you took your time with purpose and admired his legs, the dark hair on them.. he had the same shorts.. 

\- Can you find it love? 

You swallowed hard 

\- Ehh.. Yes.. Got it 

You stood up abruptly and almost bumped into his chest in the process  
He grabbed your upper arms and rubbed his thumbs on your skin

\- Are you ok? 

He had the most beautiful eyes, you knew that since before, but in the tiny light they looked so deep and it was just a glimmer in them

He was so close you can feel the warmth from his body, his scent

\- Yes.. Yes I am ok..  
\- Sooo... What brings you over here this evening?  
\- Right... I.. Ehh... I forgot one of my books the other day.. 

That sounded really stupid, he must think that you were missing a screw, Jimmy could have brought that book any day

\- OK, it is probably in the kitchen were you left it, do you want to go in and get it.. or..  
Ehh.. Maybe this doesn't interest you darling.. 

\- What do you mean?  
\- Well.. Halley's Comet is soon gone and tonight is a perfect night to watch it.. It is so close..  
Sooo... IF you want we could.. 

His words lingered a little longer than you expected, he watched you eagerly like a kid on Christmas eve 

\- Sure.. Sure why not Mr May..  
I don't have any plans for tonight.. 

His whole face lighted up and he caressed your shoulder 

\- Do you drink wine Y/N?  
\- Is that the same question as if I am legal... You almost laughed a little.. Yes.. I would really like a glass of wine thank you.. Red

He almost blushed and shook his head when you both headed into the house

As you had already noticed, the whole house was dark as a coal mine   
He lighted a small lamp over the kitchen sink and opened one of the drawers searching for a cork screw  
\- I want to keep the lights off tonight, cause we can see the stars more clear...  
\- Ohh... I see... 

He turned around and watched you  
His hair bounced when he wiggled his head like that, just the way he did on stage  
You had jumped up on the kitchen counter across him and he walked towards you, he stopped just nudging your thigh with his hip  
The blood were rushing to the spot between your legs and you let out a little whimper

\- So sorry.. I just need to grab thoose glasses here

He reached his long arm over your head and his hand brushed your hair, he stopped in his movement and cleared his throat

\- Shall we go out then

The bare skin on your back thighs had almost stuck on the cold marble surface and you skid down with a bump and brushed off yourself

He placed the glasses on the little table next to the telescope and looked proud at his work 

\- I built this.. many years ago.., I almost forgot about it...   
His eyes almost got teary..   
You rubbed his shoulder and smiled up at him  
\- Tonight will be perfect.. In every way.. 

He smiled back and you klinged your glassed together, you definitely needed this alcohol 

The sky was truly magnificent tonight, for the comet you really just needed your own two eyes but wow this was amazing 

He adjusted the telescope slightly and looked into it  
\- So... What starsign are you?   
\- Virgin... Ohh... No... I mean virgo... I am a virgo... 

Damn it.. 

He did not say anything, he did not have to, he bit his plump bottom lip and you swore that he stared at your breasts.   
Instinctively your nipples got hard and stared right back at him 

\- Ehh... Right... Hrrm.. You want to have a look?   
You walked past him and bent little forward so you could have a look 

He tried to explain for you were to look, pointed with his long finger and you nodded..   
He held around your waist and kept babbling on and on.. Francly he could rabble about what ever cause all you could focus on was his hand burning thru the fabric of your dress and if it really was a hard bulge you felt towards your bum, or what was it... 

You stood up and could not help leaning your head on his shoulder   
He held around you, and you both just stood there and gazed up to the endless sky   
Your heard raced but at the same time you felt totally calm.. 

\- M.. Mr May., do you want to take a look now..   
He looked deep in your eyes and pushed a piece of hair behind your ear 

\- Brian.. Please call me Brian..   
No love, tonight it's all about you.. I have watched this sky every evening now.. so..   
\- Do you think I am attractive? 

You peeked again in the telescope and closed the gap between you again   
\- Y.. Yeah.. Y/N.. I think you are beautiful, where does this come from?   
\- Kiss me  
\- Y/N.. I..   
\- We are adults, we both know we want to.. We

He dropped his wineglass in the grass and grabbed your neck,   
your lips crashed together and you moaned in his mouth when his tounge teased yours  
His strong arms held you tight and one of his hands trailed down your lower back and rounded your ass and pulled you even closer  
He let out a groan and started to kiss down your neck

\- Damn it.. I want you so much  
\- Mmm.. Brian.. Ohh..take me.. please be my first.. please.. 

He stopped a little.. and breathed in your hair   
\- Are you sure, I mean it's..   
\- Yes.. I want it to be you.. Nobody else.. 

He took your hand and walked back inside  
You followed his footsteps upstairs like a pup 

The bedroom was big, and the bed was placed in the middle of it 

He stood just inches from your burning body, this was really happening 

\- Are you still sure?   
\- Yes.. Yes Please Brian.. Please don't ask again.. 

He smiled and kissed you with a passion you never thought existed, not even in your fantasy 

You took of your dress and began to unbutton his shirt, still kissing eachother   
He backed you further into the room until u had the bed right behind you  
He placed you down so softly on the bed like you were a fragile piece of glass 

\- What do you want me to do.. I..   
\- Ssscchhh leave it to me ok.. just try to relax.. I've got you hunnie.. 

He kissed you softly again and continued down your neck, kissing, nibbling towards your breasts   
With his one hand he cupped your breast and the other one held the other firmly while he circled his tongue around your nipple 

Your head fell back into the pillows and you started to panthing shallower   
\- Easy love.. easy.. He looked up between your breasts, I have only started..   
You rolled your eyes and tried to grab his hair but his disappeared further down your belly kissing your pelvic area, your inner thighs, your damp clothed heat..   
You were really a mess   
\- I have pills... For... for my p.. period..   
\- OK.. note taken.. Not there yet tho dove..   
He snaked down your underwear and took a deep breath as if he admired a piece of art  
Two long fingers seperated your folds and you had never imagined how amazing this would feel, his long tounge lapped between your folds up and down, he looked with hooded eyes up at you..  
\- You taste amazing hunnie.. Does it feel ok that I insert one finger.. just a little..   
\- Yes... Yes.. Please.. 

You saw he wettened his fingertip before he slowly slowly inserted it into you  
\- Is it ok?   
\- Y.. Yes.. More Brian.. More  
He pushed the finger fully inside while licking your clit faster and faster   
He searched after your eyes as an ok to keep going and you nodded   
His finger pumped faster and faster same time his tongue worked your body up in an arched form and just within second you finally felt what yo had been longing for, that euphoric rush just like a waterfall over you  
\- OMG Brian.. Ahh Yes Ohhh God..   
He placed a final kiss on your clit and pulled his finger out of your heat  
You could not stop trembling, this new sensation was all too much   
He placed tiny kisses on his way up again   
\- Need a break love  
You just shook your head   
Wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him closer 

He took a firm grip around his shaft and placed it in your opening pushing in slightly   
You tried to buck up your hips towards him but he held you down with his strong arm

With a loud moan he stretched you out, it stung a little just a few seconds but it was already forgotten   
Soon he started to move his hips in a slow pace, his dark curls fell in front of his face 

\- Ahhh shit Y/N... You feel so amazing... Omg... Ahh

He snapped his hips faster and you scratched his back panting his name over and over   
His head fell back and tiny drops of sweat fell on your breasts

\- Ohh Brian.. Faster... I... I want to come again...   
That was it   
He cursed over and over   
Thrusted even faster than before and tangled his fingers in the bed sheet   
\- Ohh GoddamnitIamcoming.. Ahhh..   
His warm seed spurted inside you same time that your walls tightened around his length and you both collapsed in a pile on the bed 

You had done it   
You had finally done it  
With HIM 

You lied on his arm and counted the hair on his chest

\- Are you OK? He asked and kissed your forehead   
You nodded

The curtains was not entirely closed and he looked like he was in a shimmer of silver

Suddenly there was a rumble from outside the bedroom 

\- Shit

He rushed up, and ran out

You hear loud voices

\- WTF dad!!!!! She is the same age as me for God's sake  
\- Calm down Jimmy... You're drunk ok..   
\- I should have seen this coming.. She didn't want me.. She wanted you all the time... Glad I am moving out Dad... Fuck.. 

He slammed the door to his room

Brian came back and crawled into bed

\- Are you OK Brian?   
\- Yeah... I.. This was not what I planned but... I hope he will get his mind sorted cause I know what I want...   
-... I know what I want too... 

In the light from the moon the stars and the comet you could see it all clear as day


End file.
